vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venusmon
Summary Venusmon is one of the Olympos XII, it is a Digimon that is filled with compassion and rules over love. Wherever Venusmon is, beautiful flowers bloom profusely no matter how ruined the soil is, and the land's youthful vigor is revived. It is said that there are many Digimon who serve the pure and beautiful Venusmon. Venusmon can correctly perceive the world with its mind's eye by blindfolding itself, and it isn't taken in by any lie or deception. Furthermore, it restrains its overflowing glamour by concealing its pupils, so it's also a consideration to keep from adding more swooning Digimon. Venusmon is always accompanied by its bird "Olive" and its scallop "Hotan", small friends who can speak animatedly and unreservedly with Venusmon. Because it is a Digimon that rules over love, it uses a fighting style that pacifies the opponent's heart with each gesture. Its "Healing Therapy" makes the opponent's fighting spirit vanish just by caressing their head, and those opponents who receive its "LOVE YOU" blown kiss fall over from the shock. Also, if they are pricked in the head by the bird Olive, then they get caught up in the "Peace Fantasia", which makes them have peaceful intentions no matter what kind of ferocious personality it has. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Venusmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level God Man Vaccine-Type Digimon, Member of the Olympos XII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Empathic Manipulation, Limited Plant Manipulation (revitalizes soil with her very presence, flowers bloom where she walks), Enhanced Senses, Unable to be lied to or deceived, Immune to illusions that rely on the eyes, Life Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown (Is pacifistic and her fighting style involves eliminating her opponents' will to fight rather than hurt them) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep pace with the other members of the Olympos XII, who are on the level of the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Complex Multiverse level via power-scaling to other members of the Olympos XII Stamina: Unknown (Doesn't particularly exert much effort since she tries not to fight her opponents) Range: Standard melee range normally, at least several dozen meters with her familiar, the bird "Olive" Standard Equipment: Her familiars and friends, Olive and Hotan Intelligence: A member of the ruling body of the Iliad server of the Digital World, she is presumably a capable leader and is loved by all for her benevolence. Despite her pacifistic nature, she is presumably able to hold her own in combat in order to maintain her position as a member of the Olympos XII, even if her method of combat is roundabout in nature. She is also able to discern the true personality and intentions of whoever she meets, making it impossible to deceive her. Weaknesses: She's overflowing with love and compassion and actively restrains her beauty by wearing a blindfold to keep others from swooning over her with a glance. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Healing Therapy: Gently embraces her foes' head, causing them to lose their will to fight. * LOVE YOU: Blows a kiss at her opponent, causing them to fall over unconscious from the shock. * Peace Fantasia: Venusmon asks Olive to prick her opponent's head, pacifying the target no matter their personality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Plant Users Category:Olympos XII Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Seduction Users Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Guardians Category:Unknown Tier Category:Law Users